Golems
Golems The Golems are an ancient race that were created by a group of even older wizards. These wizards intended to create a creature who's only purpose was to serve Elves. First, the wizards created Golems out of dirt, moss, and stone. These came to be known as Earth Golems. However, these Golems were very civilized; capable of thought. They quickly learned the Elve's language, and earned their trust. For these reasons, they were not kept as slaves. Next, the wizards used sand, brick, and glass. This created Desert Golems. These Golems were smaller, fragile, and very Elf-like. Although they had trouble learning their language, they copied mannerisms, actions, and even architecture from the Elves. They simply could not enslave creatures that adored them so much. In an attempt to create less-likeable creatures, the next Golems were created from obsidian, lava, and gravel. These Magma Golems were large, beastly creatures. They were not nearly as smart as the others, but they were the strongest. Elves dared not enslave them, because their temper was fierce. At this point, many wizards gave up on their creations. The remaining few hopelessly combined ice, snow, and lapis crystals to create Frost Golems. These Golems were capable of reason, and could conduct magic through their bodies. Frost Golems cooperated with the wizards to create Iron Golems in exchange for their freedom. Iron Golems (NPC) '''were simple-minded machines that gladly protected the Elves. Iron Golems quickly became used by many races as servants, but did not mind because they were virtually incapable of thought. This was a solution that pleased each party, temporarily. Free to live anyway they wished, the Golems separated, each deciding upon a leader. Earth Golems were lead by one covered in '''Emerald gems. Desert Golems chose a leader who was adorned in Gold. The strongest Magma Golem became their leader, and is said to have ruled with a literal Iron fist. Frost Golems did not choose a leader, and managed to reason with one another enough to get along in anarchy. The oldest Frost Golem, who created Iron Golems, was seen as a hero for freeing them, and gifted with Diamonds. Over many years, each tribe began to question the suffrage of the Iron Golems, and experienced sympathetic guilt towards them. The Earth and Desert leaders eventually gathered the other leaders in order to discuss their situation. The Iron Golems were being abused, and overworked, although themselves did not realize it. The only one who opposed the freedom of Iron Golems was the eldest Frost Golem. Despite this, the rest of the Frost Golems, agreed to help. A sizable army of Golems formed, and demanded that Iron Golems were freed, sparking the “Golem Uprising”. The war was long, and the Golems fought bravely. However, they were limited in numbers and the Elves seemed limitless. Eventually only a few of each tribe remained, and they retreated into the deserts. Working together, they were able to create a tomb for protection. In this tomb, the defeated warriors decided to lock themselves away, rather than risk extinction. The Frost Golem's magic created a crystal for each tribe, that when placed on a shrine would place that tribe into a hibernation state, where they could await better days.